Session : Love
by 7.Days.of.Summer
Summary: Saat pagi ini Draco berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Harry Bloody Potter telah menunggunya di sana sambil tersenyum. One shot. Harco.


**Session : Love**

**by : Kurok1n**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Saat pagi ini Draco berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini akan menjadi bencana. Seperti biasa ia mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan teliti, jurnal, catatan-catatan penting, serta beberapa ramuan standar yang ia ramu sendiri. Semuanya masih sesempurna biasanya, sampai ia masuk ke ruang kerjanya di St. Mungo.

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya di ruang kerjanya itu bukanlah ruangan kosong dengan beberapa perabot dan bukunya yang berjajar rapi, melainkan seorang pria. Pria itu terlihat mengenakan celana jeans dan kemeja santai berwarna hitam yang lengannya di gulung sampai siku. Dari belakang bisa ia lihat rambut hitamnya yang agak berantakan, tapi tetap terlihat pas dan bergaya. Pria itu terlihat sedang melihat-lihat ruangan tempat kerjanya, sampai akhirnya pandangannya tertubruk pada Draco yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. "Oh, halo, Malfoy." Sapa pria itu.

Draco membeku.

Saat pagi ini Draco berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Harry _Bloody_ Potter telah menunggunya di sana. Sambil tersenyum.

Draco merasa dirinya sedang dikutuk karena orang yang bertahun-tahun coba ia hindari malah menyapanya ramah di ruang kerjanya sendiri. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas tingginya yang kini menyamai tinggi Draco, sementara di depan mata hijau emerald yang selalu bisa membuatnya terhanyut itu tidak ditemuinya lagi kaca mata bundar bodoh. Dan senyum itu...

"Malfoy?" sapa Harry lagi, yang membuat Draco tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Mau apa kau di sini, Potter?" tanya Draco dengan nada tidak suka yang tidak berusaha ia tutupi.

"Maaf?" tanya Harry sopan.

"Kutanya, kenapa kau berada di sini? Di klinikku?" tanya Draco sebal.

"Mm… karena aku pasienmu?" jawab Harry heran. "Oh, sepertinya resepsionis itu lupa memberi tahumu, Malfoy, bahwa berhubung Mr. Marshal sedang cuti, sesiku dialihkan sementara pada sesimu." Ujar Harry yang disambut sorot mata tidak percaya dari Draco. "Nah, berhubung kita sudah ada di sini, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja sesi kita?" sambung Harry ramah, terlalu ramah malah, sementara urat kemarahan Draco dari tadi berkedut-kedut.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sesi pengganti yang pernah diminta Marshal darinya ternyata harus meladeni pria seksi berambut hitam dengan senyum menawan itu. Ia sampai susah payah menelan ludahnya sendiri saat tadi Harry tersenyum padanya. '_Sialan si Marshal itu…_'geramnya.

Draco yang nampaknya tidak punya pilihan lain selain melayani pasiennya itu akhirnya duduk di kursi putar sambil menegakkan sandarannya. Dan dengan sedikit kaku, sesi itu akhirnya di mulai.

'_Fokus, Draco, tetap profesional_…'

"Well, Mr. Potter, biar saya periksa catatan anda." Ujar Draco seraya membuka beberapa jurnal di rak di samping mejanya. "Sesi terakhir anda dengan Mr. Marshal adalah tentang..." Draco menelusuri catatan-catatan di situ. "Pengakuan." Ujarnya. "Bisa kita perjelas pengakuan apa itu, Mr. Potter?"

Draco agak terkejut melihat wajah Harry yang tiba-tiba memerah. "Apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Draco hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat pemuda di depannya itu balas bertanya.

"Jika anda memang ingin masalah yang anda hadapi selesai, jawabannya iya, Sir." Jawabnya tenang.

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku _Sir_? aku tidak suka mendengarnya." Ujar Harry terlihat kesal. '_Lalu kau mau aku memanggilmu apa? Kepala pitak?_' batin Draco. Namun ia hanya memaksakan senyum simpul.

"Dan jawaban pertanyaan saya tadi, Mr. Potter?" tanya Draco berusaha mengembalikan pembicaraan ke topik awal.

"Well…" ujar pemuda di hadapannya itu ragu-ragu. "Sebenarnya saya sedang menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya. Pernyataan ini membuat Draco terkejut. Ia belum mengantisipasi jawaban ini dari kliennya. Harry Potter menyukai seseorang. Draco ikut berduka untuk siapapun orang yang dimaksud pasiennya itu. Ia melirik Harry yang hanya diam. Saat dirasa pria di hadapannya itu tidak lagi berminat menjawab, akhirnya ia yang memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Dan, masalahnya adalah?" tanya Draco sabar.

"Dia membenci saya."

'_Wah, itu gawat._' Pikirnya. Tidak ia sangka bahwa ada juga orang selain para pelahap maut dan kaki tangan Voldemort lainnya yang membenci Harry Potter. Ia mungkin termasuk, tapi dulu. Karena entah sejak kapan rasa benci itu malah berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Satu alasan kuat yang membuatnya menghindari pemuda di depannya itu selama bertahun-tahun.

"Anda tahu alasan dia membenci Anda?" tanya Draco sambil membolak-balik halaman jurnal yang ada di genggamannya. Sejujurnya sedari tadi tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa ditulisnya. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk menerka-nerka siapa orang yang dimaksud pemuda di hadapannya ini. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus tahu.

"Karena aku tampan?" jawab Harry polos. Draco langsung bersyukur bahwa pena yang tadi digenggamnya sudah ia letakkan di atas meja. Kalau saja masih dalam genggamannya, ia ragu bahwa pena itu tidak akan terlempar ke pemuda yang sedang menatapnya santai itu.

_Tampan kepalamu pitak…_ batin Draco. Draco tidak menyangkal bahwa Harry memang rupawan, tapi menjadikannya alasan saat sesi berlangsung? _Hell_…

"Alasan lain mungkin?" tanya Draco lagi, berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang mulai bergejolak.

"Mm… Karena aku tampan?" jawab Harry sambil tetap menampilkan raut polos di wajahnya.

"Saya tanya alasan yang lain, Sir." Ucap Draco lagi sambil memegang erat jurnalnya, mencegahnya agar tidak sampai melayang melewati meja di depannya.

"Sudah kubilang jangan memanggilku _Sir_." Ujar pemuda itu terlihat gusar. "Dan entahlah, aku hanya bisa memikirkan satu alasan itu. Mungkin dia membenciku karena aku terlalu tampan dan terlalu sulit untuk ditolak." Tambahnya.

Draco sampai mengurut pelipisnya. _'Sabar, Draco, sabar_...'

"Selain karena anda merasa tampan, pernahkah ada terpikir alasan lain, Sir? Yang lebih rasional mungkin?" ujar Draco. Wajahnya sudah mulai berkerut sekarang.

"Entahlah, kami biasa bermusuhan dulu." Jawab Harry.

"Dulu?" tanya Draco.

"Iya. Dulu dia adalah teman saya di Hogwarts." Jawab Harry lagi.

'_Hogwarts. Apakah mungkin aku mengenalnya?'_ Batin Draco seraya bertanya-tanya gadis mana selain si Weaselette dan Chang itu yang mungkin membuat pemuda di hadapannya itu tertarik. Dan entah kenapa pikiran-pikiran itu membuatnya emosinya bergejolak.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Hogwarts." Kata Harry sambil mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih tegak. "Kau menghilang, Malfoy." Draco yang mendengar nada bicara Harry menjadi serius menghentikan apapun yang sedang dilakukannya pada jurnalnya dan memandang pasiennya itu. Dan ia agak terhenyak melihat pandangan mata hijau itu begitu serius. Dan apakah hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah memang ada kilat kerinduan di sana?.

"Maaf?" tanya Draco berusaha tenang.

"Setelah lulus dan setelah perang besar, kau menghilang." Kata pemuda di depannya itu. "Aku tidak bisa menemukanmu."

Draco berdehem untuk meredakan kerongkongannya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering. "Kau yakin kau tidak hanya mencariku di kamar mandi Myrtle?" ujarnya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Entah kenapa suasana di antara mereka jadi serius begini. Harry yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum, yang kembali membuat Draco merasa seperti kehilangan suaranya. Draco berdehem sekali lagi.

"Well, mari kita lanjutkan." Ucapnya sebelum pembicaraan mereka bertambah absurd. "Mengenai perasaan anda ini, sudah pernah anda ungkapkan sebelumnya?" tanya Draco.

"Belum, saya takut ditolak." Jawab Harry singkat. Draco bisa melihat dengan jelas raut kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Ngomong-ngomong soal pernyataan cinta, rasanya tidak pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya Draco bermimpi bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjadi penasihat cinta Harry Potter. _Hell, never_. Coba saja kalau Blaise dan Pansy tahu bahwa Harry Potter datang ke kantornya lalu curhat masalah cinta, pasti mereka berdua akan melakukan tiga hal ini kepadanya:

1. Menertawakannya hingga air mata mereka keluar

2. Menertawakannya hingga mereka pingsan

3. Menertawakannya hingga ia terpaksa menyuruh peri rumah untuk membungkam mulut kedua orang itu.

_Sial…_

"Kenapa?" tanya Draco setelah ia sadar dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Karena dia seorang laki-laki." Ujar Harry singkat dan terlihat tanpa beban. Draco sampai nyaris menjatuhkan jurnal yang sedang di pegangnya. Dilihatnya pasien yang duduk di depannya itu. Tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kebohongan di sana. Merlin, Harry Potter ternyata gay!.

"Well… _menarik_." Ujar Draco berusaha kalem, padahal dalam hati (entah kenapa) dia malah bersorak kegirangan. "Apakah orang yang anda maksud juga penyuka sesama jenis?" lanjutnya hati-hati.

"Apakah kau gay, Malfoy?"

Draco mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengerutkan keningnya. "Maaf?"

"Aku tanya apakah kau gay?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Potter." Jawabnya sebal.

"Well, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa memastikannya. Dia menolak memberi tahu." Ujar Harry cuek.

'_What the hell is going on here?'_

"Maaf?" Draco berusaha untuk tetap bersikap sopan.

"Kau sekarang suka sekali minta maaf ya." Timpal Harry. '_Potter sialan…_' Darah Draco rasanya mendidih melihat pasien super menyebalkan satu ini. Ketika Draco hendak mengatakan sesuatu, Harry sudah buru-buru melanjutkan, "aku tidak tahu, itu jawabanku." Jawab Harry. Draco memincingkan mata ke arahnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan catatannya di jurnalnya, memutuskan bahwa pemuda itu hanya mengerjainya.

'_Tenang, Draco. Tenang…_'

"Pernah mencoba untuk mengajaknya keluar? Makan malam mungkin? Biasanya itu cara yang ampuh untuk mendekati calon pasangan." Tanya Draco berusaha bersikap bijak. '_Bisa-bisanya aku menyarankan si pitak ini berkencan_.' Batinnya.

"Entahlah, kupikir dia terlalu sibuk menghindariku." Ujar Harry ragu. Dan ia memang terlihat tidak yakin.

"Dan kira-kira kenapa dia menghindari Anda?"

"Karena aku semakin tampan?" Ucap Harry, masih dengan tampang polosnya.

Rasanya Draco sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk tidak mencabut tongkatnya dan melancarkan mantra pembeku ke arah pasiennya itu. Namun dia masih tetap berusaha menenangkan diri sambil berpura-pura sibuk mencatat.

"Kenapa tidak Anda coba saja? Siapa tahu dia malah menerima ajakan Anda?" ujarnya setengah hati, pandangannya masih terus tertuju pada jurnalnya yang penuh dengan coretan abstrak itu. Entah kenapa menyarankan Harry berkencan dengan orang lain membuat hatinya terasa tidak enak. Saat dilihatnya kembali Harry, pemuda itu hanya tertunduk malas.

"Rasanya tidak mungkin." Katanya. "Dia tipe yang sangat sulit untuk diajak pergi dengan cara yang normal."

Draco hanya mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar hal ini. "Orang itu sepertinya merepotkan sekali." Ujarnya.

"Yah, begitulah." Jawab Harry pasrah. "Hey, kau tidak bertanya bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padanya?" tanya dia.

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Jawab Draco cepat.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Harry kelihatan kecewa. '_Like hell I will…_' batin Draco.

"Anyway, daripada mendengarmu meracau tidak jelas, lebih baik kita pikirkan cara agar orang itu mau di ajak keluar." Ucap Draco. "Sudah mencoba memberinya kejutan? Cara-cara yang tidak biasa mungkin?"

"Menurutmu itu akan berhasil?" tanya Harry. Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Siapa tahu." Ujarnya singkat. "Kau takkan pernah tahu sampai kau mencoba."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Bukan aku di sini yang harus kau yakinkan, Potter." Jawab Draco malas.

Dilihatnya pandangan harry berubah serius, dan seketika itu juga ia merasakan firasat buruk. Pemuda itu kini mencondongkan badannya ke depan, hingga wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja sekarang.

"Kau mau makan malam denganku, Draco?" tanya Harry. Draco merinding mendengar nada suaranya yang begitu lembut, sekaligus mengancam. "Kalau tidak, akan kucium kau." Tambahnya. Draco hanya melongo mendengarnya. '_Apa-apaan ini? Bisa-bisanya dia meledekku di saat seperti ini._'

"Jangan main-main dengan psikiatermu sendiri, Potter." Ujar Draco seraya memundurkan kursinya ke belakang, berharap jantungnya yang berdentum tidak karuan tidak di dengar oleh pasiennya itu. Pemuda yang dimaksud malah berdiri, memutari meja yang ada di depan Draco, lalu memutar kursi yang didudukinya hingga kini Draco bertatapan langsung dengannya.

"Kau yang jangan main-main dengan pasienmu sendiri, Malfoy." Adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Draco sebelum akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa mulutnya terkunci. Harry Potter menciumnya! Dan bukan hanya sentuhan bibir, melainkan sebuah ciuman panas dan menuntut. Ia begitu shock hingga hanya bisa terdiam saat Harry melumat bibirnya. Kesadarannya lalu kembali saat dirasakannya lidah Harry membelai bibir bawahnya, meminta akses lebih dalam.

Draco berusaha menolak ciuman itu dengan terus membungkam mulutnya. Namun tangan Harry yang sedari tadi terus menggerayangi tubuhnya membuatnya mendesah, dan kesempatan itu digunakan pemuda itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Draco. Draco hanya bisa mengerang pelan saat merasakan langsung sentuhan Harry.

Seumur hidup ia mengenal pemuda berkaca mata itu, Draco baru tahu sekarang bahwa ia adalah seorang pencium yang sangat handal. Ia sampai terengah-engah dibuatnya.

Rasanya beberapa menit telah terlewati ketika mereka akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya, saat pasokan udara mulai menipis.

"Ka..Kau…" ujar Draco sambil mencoba bernafas. Ia yakin wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

"So, besok malam jam 7?" tanya Harry, yang juga masih terengah-engah.

"Wha…" belum sampai Draco berbicara, Harry sudah menciumnya lagi. Kali ini dengan begitu lembut hingga Draco merasa dirinya akan jatuh jika saja ia tidak sedang duduk di kursi. "Sudah kubilang jika kau menolak, aku akan menciummu." Bisik Harry mesra di telinga Draco yang sukses membuatnya merinding. "Atau kau memang suka kucium, Draco?" Godanya. Wajah Draco makin memerah mendengar hal ini.

"Kujemput kau besok jam 7." Ujar Harry sambil sekali lagi mengecup lembut bibir Draco. Ia tersenyum manis lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan. Meninggalkan Draco yang masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

Saat pagi ini Draco berangkat ke tempat kerjanya, sekalipun ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa hari ini Harry Potter akan menciumnya dan mengajaknya kencan.

'_Bloody Hell_...'

* * *

A/N. Satu lagi fic geje yang ga sengaja saya bikin saat saya sedang luar biasa bosan.

Setelah nulis fic ini saya jadi sadar, kalo saya ga bakat sedikitpun nulis fic yg surem, apalagi bikin Draco sama Harry pisahan. Yang ada malah saya ditimpukin rame2 sama penggemar mereka. hahaha...

But, really guys, if i have to be honest, i'll say that i enjoyed every disappointment u all gave to me. Somehow it felt exciting, lol...

Yowes, anggep aja fic ini pengganti fic surem saya "**Night Dew**". Mudah2an bisa menghibur.

Yang mau ngasih saran dan kritik (baca: nimpuk), pencet tombol review di bawah ya ^^.


End file.
